Gardevoir and Chaud
by sawseboss
Summary: OC and gardevoir have sex in motel...


**Warning: this story contains many incorrect ellipses and is not actually my fanfic, but I found it on a website ridden with viruses and decided to upload it on after deleting all the links. Enjoy or don't I guess it's not my piece of shit story...**

*Congratulations! Your KIRLIA has evolved into a GARDEVOIR!*

"Wow!" Exclaimed Chaud, wide eyed at his new Pokémon. He had no idea it was close to evolving, but here it was! It got a lot taller, and prettier too. It almost looked human.

"So you're a Gardevoir, huh? Hmm..." He walked around his Pokémon, pacing a circle as he examined her closely. "I bet you're really strong, and your move pool's probably impressive too." He muttered to himself as he eyeballed her.

'Does my new form please you, Master?'

"...!"Chaud jumped, then looked around quickly. "What...? Who said that, who's there?"

'It's me, Master. Your Pokémon.'

Chaud blinked, turning back to look at hisGardevoir. "That was... you?" She smiled and tilted her head slightly.

'Yes, Master. I can speak to you telepathically now.' Gardevoir said wordlessly.

"Wow... telepathy. Now that's impressive! You're a great Pokémon."

Gardevoir blushed and looked away. 'Thank you, Master...'

"No problem. I give compliments when compliment's due."Chaud winked, causingGardevoirto blush even more.Chauddidn't seem to notice though. "Well, we're almost to the next town. What do you say you get in the Pokéball and I take you over to the Pokémon center for some much-deserved healing?"

Gardevoir nodded, lacing her hands behind her back.

"Alright!" Chaud smiled, pulling out his Pokéball and popping it open, allowing Gardevoir to return within. He minimized it and set it on his belt, then began on his way to the next town.

Feeling more drained than usual, Chaud decided to spend the night at that town. He wasn't exactly well-off in terms of cash, so the motel he stayed at was subpar at best. Paying for his room, he headed up stairs and down the hall until he found his room.

He sighed out in relief at the sight of the bed. Dingy it was, butcushionis cushion. Chaud threw his backpack onto a chair and immediately removed his shirt. Tossing that on the floor, he started to unbuckle his belt. He let his pants drop to the floor, leaving him in his boxers. He walked over to his backpack to retrieve his pajamas, and didn't notice one of the Pokéballs roll off his belt and rest on the button. The ball expanded and popped open. Gardevoir appeared in the motel room. She yawned silently, stretching, then turned around.

'Oh my!'

Chaud jumped, whirling around to find himself in his underwear in front of Gardevoir! "Ah! W-what are you……"

'…..' She blushed intensely and turned away, her hands over her face.

" Oh man…. I'm so embarrassed….. this was… I mean, this wasn't…. I didn't….. " Chaud chewed on his lower lip, too flustered to think of anything to say in this awkward moment.

'Master…. I didn't know you felt that way. '

"…! Huh?" Chaud blinked.

Gardevoir looked back at him over her shoulder. She was still blushing, but her eyes….. they didn't look embarrassed. 'Why else would you summon me here? Now? In a motel room… you nearly nude….. me just evolved into this form….. '

"Um……"

'You've been waiting, haven't you? Waiting until I evolved…. ' She turned fully, moving toward him. She looked as if she glided when she moved. So gracefully, so femininely. Her hand went to his chest, sliding over the warm skin. '….. until you could have me. '

" H-h-h-have y-y-you?!" Chaud's face lit up like a beacon. He could feel his knees get shaky and his heart race. Was his Pokémon actually…. And did she really…… and why didn't he feel more disgusted by this? Did he…. Did he want it all along after all?

She smiled. 'Yes. You can have me.' She pressed her lips against his, throwing her arms around his neck and engaging him in a passionate, heated embrace. To be honest, she'd wanted him too. Ever since she was aRalts. But it had been impossible until now…. Now it could all 'fit'.

Chaud was completely taken aback by all this. His mind was reeling, but his body… it seemed to know exactly what to do. His hands almost unconsciously went to her hips, his lips beginning to kiss back, and a certain appendage began to stiffen. "Mmm…"

'Your lips feel so good, Master. And you're so warm. I cannot wait until we are one…' She spoke telepathically as their kissing became fervent.

"Mmm……Then let's not wait anymore!" He exclaimed suddenly, sweeping Gardevoir off her feet quite suddenly, then tossing her onto the bed. He crawled on after her, grinning devilishly.

'Oh Master….. so assertive!'

"You betcha!" He kissed her again.

'Master……'

"Mmmm….."

'Master……. '

"Mm—yeah?" He pulled away.

'Do you have…. Protection?'

Chaud blinked, then furrowed his brows. "Protection….? Oh! You meancondoms?"

She nodded.

"Uh, no. But we don't need those! I can't get you pregnant and we're both virgins, right?"

'Right, but…. It's just….. ' She looked away, biting her lip.

"But… what?" He tilted his head.

All humans usecondomsfor this type of thing. That's normal. And we're doing this. So…. If we used those, it'd be more… normal, and less like you're doing it with an animal.'

"…. Aw. Gardevoir. I don't think of you as an animal! "

'But still…..'

He pursed his lips, then smiled. "Okay! I saw a machine downstairs! Let's go!"

Gardevoir's expression brightened. 'Thank you, Master!'

After a quick dressing session, Chaud and Gardevoir hurried downstairs to the first floor of the motel. There was a vending machine with various chips, drinks, and at the very bottom….. "Condoms!"

'Only ten G!'

"Uh…. Oh uh….. " He patted his pockets.

'What?'

"I don't have any change…… "

'Oh… ' Gardevoir looked down at the floor.

"……. " He stared at her face for a moment, then nodded. "Don't worry!" Chaud knelt down in front of the machine and stuck his hand into the flap.

'Master! Are you sure you should be doing that?'

"Don't worry! No one will notice. Nnnnngg…. Just a little….bit….. more…. And….. got it!" Chaud pulled the rubber out of the machine and straightened. "Now, let's get back up there and—"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL SCUM!"

Chaud and Gardevoir both jumped as a man clad in heavy brown armor ran up to them, scowling.

"NOBODY BREAKS THE LAW ON MY WATCH! I'VE CONFISCATED YOUR STOLEN GOODS. NOW PAY YOUR FINE OR IT'S OFF TO JAIL!"

"Uh… sir…. I'm sorry…. Really, it won't happen again…." Chaud stuttered out, wide eyed. "Let me just get my wall—"

"THEN PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD!" The guard drew out his sword.

'Master!' Gardevoir moved in between. 'Don't worry, I'll pro—' The guard beheaded Gardevoir with a single slash.

"….GARDEVOIR! NO! YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED HER! YOU—" He never finished his sentence as the cold steel ran through his chest. He gasped, and blood trickled out from his lips. The sword was pulled out, and Chaud collapsed. Everything was going dark. Everything was vanishing. He saw Gardevoir's' severed head on the other side of the room, and the armored man's feet.

As the officer stood there, looking down the length of his blade at the young man he'd just run through, a feeling of total exhilaration filled him. Chaud's lifeblood gushed from the wound, and his eyes became small and unfocused as he slowly faded into oblivion.

"THIS IS WHY I TOOK THIS FUCKING JOB!" the guard howled with laughter into the night, finally ripping his weapon free and letting Chaud's lifeless body fall to the ground.

So consumed in his frenzy he didn't notice the slowly increasing pressure that was building behind him. Gardevoir's head, which had rolled off to the side, was slowly gravitating back toward her body. A soft glow emanated from the wound as the two finally came into contact, and the line of the cut slowly began to close.

Seconds passed like hours in Gardevoir's mind as she devoted what little life was left in her head to recovering from the blow. Finally, just as she was beginning to lose hope, enough of the wound closed that she could feel her heart begin to pump blood again, and a new vigor coursed through her. She urged herself to recover faster so she could save her beloved master.

After several agonizing moments, Gardevoir regained enough strength to rise. She stood in horror as she gazed upon the body of her master in a slowly expanding pool of blood. The guard still lorded over him in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Master..." Gardevoir thought out, bringing the guard's laughing to a sudden halt. He slowly turned around, his eyes widening in shock to see Gardevoir arisen.

"H-h-h-how..." was all he managed to get out before she turned her head to look at him, fires of vengeance burning in her eyes.

"YOU KILLED MY MASTER!" she practically screeched in the guard's head, so loudly that he fell to his knees in pain. All of Gardevoir's sorrow and anguish fell over him like a waterfall, quickly overwhelming his mind. With rage still glowing fiercely in her eyes, she unleashed all of her psychic energy on the hapless guard, who flailed wildly on the ground. Slowly, ever so slowly, she crushed his pathetic thoughts with her sheer force of will. His eyes bulged from his head, every neuron in his brain exploding with pain, until finally the shock overtook him, and his body simply began to shut down. Even after he stopped moving, even after she felt no thoughts being produced from his mind and his mental screams of pain silenced, Gardevoir continued her assault, until finally she fell to the ground, the glow of fury in her eyes replaced by the silvery shimmer of tears.

Gardevoir slowly crawled over to her fallen master, barely able to muster the strength to turn him over and look at his face. Her streaming tears turned to wracking sobs, as her voiceless cries of anguish flew off into the night. She laid herself atop her beloved Chaud, embracing his rapidlycooling body, her tears flowing down and mixing with his blood.

"Oh Master... Master..." she thought to him, but no reply was forthcoming, no life stirred in his body. She starred at his face in silence for several long moments.

"You can't be gone...I love you, master!" The thoughts echoed emptily in Chaud's mind, even as she used Restore, trying desperately to bring him back. His mind simply wouldn't start back up. She'd taken too long. She gave one last attempt, recalling all she could about her master, her love, from the day she had met him until that night, and pouring it into his mind.

After a minute of flooding his mind with everything she knew of his life, and all the time that they had shared together, Gardevoir leaned back. She was incredibly drained, her breaths coming in short gasps punctuated by sobs. Her fingers ran over the hole in his shirt where the sword had run him through--there was smooth skin underneath, thanks to her powers. His physical injuries could be healed, but brain death...and she was a Psychic-type, she knew the intricacies of the mind. He was gone.

As Gardevoir's tears diluted the blood on Chaud's shirt, she heard a soft grunt.Eyes wide, her head whipped around to look up at her master's face. He shifted very slightly, mumbling weakly. Happiness burst like a balloon inside of her, but she didn't reach into his mind--she didn't want to break his slowly healing psyche, so she simply ran her hands over his body, which slowly grew warmer as blood pulsed through his veins once more.

Chaud's eyes opened a crack, and the light stung. He could make out some sort of face in front of him. It was...familiar, in an odd way. Nothing seemed quite right at the moment.

"Mo-om?" he asked softly, his voice cracking. He couldn't remember...anything.

Gardevoir, ecstatic to hear his voice again, still remained out of his mind, and said the only thing she could say.

"Gardevoir," she sighed lightly, smiling at the human beneath her.

Chaud's mind was slowly coming together. It felt like he was dreaming almost, like parts of him were missing that he couldn't reach, no matter how hard he tried. Gardevoir couldn't know everything about her trainer.

"Gardevoir," he repeated back to her, his voice more steady, "Thank you."

Gardevoir squealed with delight, wrapping her arms tightly around Chaud, hugging his face up against her chest.

"Master, I thought you were gone! I'm so sorry; it's my fault we came down in the first place," she thought to him, frowning.

His mouth was pressed up against warm, soft boobskin, an his eyes were closed, simply savoring the feeling of his Gardevoir's bust against his face.

"Come on, it's okay. Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's get cleaned up," he said with a soft smile, quelling Gardevoir's worries.

Chaud needed help getting back to his feet, but once there, he and Gardevoir returned to their room. Chaud took the bathroom first, casting off his bloody shirt, with a quick shudder when he saw the size of the wound. Had that really happened to him?

He climbed into the shower, turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to be comfortably warm. He let thewater cascadeover his body, washing off the blood from the attack.

The water was loud enough that he couldn't hear the door open and close, or the light footsteps as Gardevoir approached the shower.

She slipped in behind the shower curtain, then wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him from behind. Mmm, those breasts again...

"Do you need some help cleaning up, master?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully.

Chaud found it surprising she would be so forward, but she clearly wanted to get back to business. He turned around and nodded, taking a moment to enjoy the water running over her bust, across her waist and over her hips.

"I'd love some help," he said softly, leaning in and locking lips with her.

Gardevoir found herself pressed up against the wall of the shower stall, leaning her head back and groaning softly as his fingers ran lightly over her folds, preparing her.

"Remember master, I am a virgin..." Gardevoir gasped lightly, feeling the tip of his shaft press against her wet sex.

"I know, dear. Just relax," Chaud whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek to comfort her.

Gardevoir was understandably nervous, but after what had happened, this couldn't be that bad. She yelped out loud as he thrust into her, his stiff erection taking her virginity cleanly.

"There you are, it just gets better from here," he told her, stroking her beautiful green hair.

Gardevoir arched her back forward, letting out a long moan. Her arms were draped over Chaud's shoulders, her body pressed up against the relativelystrong human.

Pleasure was shooting through her like Thunder. Each thrust of her master drove him into a pussy meant for something not as thick as the human cock. For Chaud, it was the pleasure of a tight human pussy magnified, and for Gardevoir, it was nothing like anything she'd felt before.

Her psychic abilities were overflowing her mind just barely, making colors shift--the part of her brain that usually controlled that was now making her hips grind against Chaud's.

Blush had crept into Gardevoir's cheeks, making the groaning Pokémon even more attractive than before. She squirmed against Chaud, hungry for more pleasure.

"Master, my core, it feels...ohh, so good," she said through their mental link, looking up at him needily.

"You'll see what that is soon enough," Chaud responded verbally, pressing her into another kiss, their tongues tangling. He couldn't hold out much longer; sex with this Pokémon was just to pleasurable to keep up for long without release.

Gardevoir couldn't hold whatever it was back for long. Soon, it burst out of her, accompanied by a scream. Femcum rushed out of her, and Chaud felt a blast of pure metal pleasure from her enter his mind.

As a mere human, Chaud could not resist such a blast, and so yelled himself, as he began to pump her full of his hot cum.

She clung to him tightly, holding their hot bodies together, sweat from the sex and her fluids mixing with the water that still poured over them.

Exhausted, the two pulled apart, both gasping for air, and both incredibly satisfied.

*Gardevoir gained 345 experience points.* *Gardevoir grew to level 37!*

Gardevoir looked down at herself curiously, seeing her breasts push outwards a small bit, her hips grow wider.

Chaud grinned at her, licking his lips lightly. "I think it's time for some grinding for you," he said, with one goal in mind.

Gardevoir smiled coyly, elated that she had shared this with her master, and looking forward to many more.

They slept together that night, master and Pokémon laying together in an expression of powerful love. Yet, when Gardevoir woke, she found Chaud gone, along with his clothes. She frowned, getting out of the bed and checking the bathroom, but no, he wasn't there.

He was probably hungry. All his stuff was still there, his pack and his Pokéballs, only his clothes were missing. Come to think of it, she was pretty hungry too.

Gardevoir searched his backpack for food, but came up with nothing good. Wait a minute...in one of the pockets, a handful of round hard candies, each with a blue-and-purple wrapper. These looked tasty.

Of course, she wasn't just going to cram random things from Chaud's bag into her mouth. She unwrapped one carefully, looking it over closely.

She'd never seen a candy with swirls like it had, pretty purple swirls in theblue candy. Gardevoir hadn't seen a candy like this before; they had to be pretty rare.

Giving it a quick lick, it tasted delightfully fruity, so she lapped it up, sucking on it until she found it turning chewy, then chewing and swallowing.

Gardevoir barely took time to unwrap the rest, which weren't all as hard to start out as the first one was. She laid them out on a table, then swept up five and gulped them down, smiling.

She sat back, stretching a little bit, when her chest was pulled forward a little. That was funny. Her chest felt different, like she had little weights in her breasts. She cupped the mounds lightly, tilting her head as she looked at them. They seemed pretty much the same.

Gardevoir began to feel guilty. After all, this was Chaud's candy, and pretty tasty. It wouldn't be very nice to keep it all to herself. Gardevoir walked over to his Pokéballs, picking one out and pressing the button.

In a flash of light,Lopunnyappeared, brushing her ears back and looking around. She was beautiful as always, though she hadn't been getting a lot of use as of late.

"Where's Master?" she asked curiously. She didn't often get summoned, and never when he wasn't around.

"He's eating breakfast, I think. I have some breakfast for us, too," Gardevoir said with a smile gesturing towards the candies as she popped a few more into her mouth.

Lopunny smiled at the feast of candies laid out on the table. She recognized them for what they were, and hoped she could get back her edge with a few, since she'd been falling behind in levels. She grabbed a few, eating them cheerfully.

Gardevoir gasped softly, leaning forward, and then arching her back as she leveled up more. Her breasts were larger, firmer, and her ass had swollen up as well. She let out a soft moan, her pale skin beginning to blush. She was feeling the way she did around Chaud again…

Lopunnygasped loudly when she saw the bustier Gardevoir, eyes widening, then looking down at herself. Nothing seemed to be happening, but as she looked back up, her already large bust pushed forward, making her cleavage deeper.

"Gardevoir, are you alright?" she asked tentatively, not sure what was happening to her friend.

Gardevoir moaned loudly, her fingers pressing up against her own folds, tongue hanging from her mouth. With one hand, she grabbed four more candies and swallowed them, pushing her up tolevel 48.

Lopunny's jaw dropped, but already her hands were sliding across the table for more Rare Candies.

Gardevoir's expression had changed, now grinning mischievously atLopunny. She stepped forward slowly, wide hips swaying, bust bouncing. As she moved closer, she let out a soft, sexy moan, growing again.

She pressed herself up againstLopunny, comparing their bodies with a grin. "Looks like I'm ahead of you right now, bunny girl," she whispered to her, her fingers pressing against Lopunny's sex.

Lopunnywas experiencing her own growth right now, though she still wasn't up to par with Gardevoir. /She/ was the sexy Pokémon, /she/ had to reclaim her rightful place. She swiped up a handful of Rare Candy, and pushed it into her mouth.

Gardevoir wouldn't let Lopunny take the lead that easily. She grabbed the other Pokémon's face, and leaned in, kissing her powerfully. Her tongue slid through Lopunny's lips, stealing candies from her mouth, and swallowing them herself. Lopunny leaned away, groaning and mumbling, 'No fair,' through a mouthful of candy.

Lopunny felt a sudden rush of arousal, all directed at the Pokémon right in front of her. Their swelling breasts were pressed together, as Gardevoir backed her up against a wall, her fingers shoving into the Pokémon's slit.

Lopunny's eyes were shut tightly while Gardevoir had the means to overpower her, but as her own rare candies began to take effect, the balance shifted. The taller, curvier Lopunny pushed Gardevoir back, grabbing a few more candies along the way.

Gardevoir reached out and grabbed at the table, though her aim wasn't perfect—her head was pressed between the brown, furred breasts of Lopunny. Lopunny pushed the Psychic-type to the floor, her fingers curling as she started to thrust them in and out.

Gardevoir, seeing the disadvantage she was at, grabbed at the candies in Lopunny's hand, managing to appropriate a few for her own use. She gulped them down quickly, groaning happily as she grew larger.

Gardevoir's fingers found their way all around Lopunny's walls, stimulating every hidden point, while Lopunny's hand pumped in and out of Gardevoir. Their breasts, ever more wonderful by the minute, were pressed tightly together as the two fought for sexual dominance.

Each swiped some more from the table, which was now running out of Rare Candies. They swallowed them quickly, then locked lips, their tongues tangling as they each tried to suck up any candies the other might have had hidden somewhere.

They both reached level sixty-nine, and both learned the same new move. They twisted around, Gardevoir burying her face between Lopunny's legs, while Lopunny leaned down above Gardevoir's sex. They lapped frantically at each other's folds, each trying to bring the other to orgasm first.

Lopunny groaned out loud, her fur wet with perspiration. She was the sexy one, she had to win this…she couldn't let Gardevoir win. She forced her impending orgasm back, doing her very best to stave it off.

Gardevoir felt the same, her entire body aching for that release, just letting go…it would feel so good…but she had to win, she had come this far. Seeing an opportunity, she pressed the attack, using telekinesis to start to massage and tweak Lopunny's breasts.

Lopunny shuddered, screamed, and her body seemed to go out of control. It was as if her whole existence had been permeated with pleasure, such was the effect of Gardevoir's sneakytelekenetics.

Gardevoir lapped up the fluids that flowed from Lopunny's sex, and in less than ten seconds, found herself in a similar state, transfixed by the amazing pleasure of her orgasm. The two collapsed into a hot, sweaty, and very satisfied pile of female Pokémon.

Chaud smiled, having quite enjoyed the continental breakfast that the motel had served, and now returning to his room. In his mind, he was thinking of Gardevoir, and the growth she had showed the night before. He wondered if he could get her to do that every time…

He opened the door and came into the room, calling out, "Gardevoir, I'm hee—"

Chaud trailed off, staring at the Lopunny on top of Gardevoir, both with…bodies that were…just astounding! Lopunny pushed herself up, her chest bouncing, and grinned at Chaud, while Gardevoir crawled forward, getting to her feet and walking up to him, letting her breasts bounce back and forth.

"We found your candy," she said with a grin, pressing her breasts against his chest. "You aren't…maaad, are you?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Chaud stumbled back a little bit, his erection already erecting a tent in his pants. "Gardevoir..? Are you okay?" he asked, halfway between eager and frightened.

"Never felt better," she sighed softly as she moved towards him.

Chaud gurgled softly, still stunned by the breasts on his dear Gardevoir. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his face slowly, then peeling off his shirt, and sliding his pants down while kissing down his chest.

Lopunny was behind him before he knew it, and removed his underwear, leaving him naked between two of the sexiest—no, the two sexiest Pokémon he had ever seen.

Lopunny wrapped her arms around him from behind, rubbing his stomach and chest while nibbling at his neck. She held him still while Gardevoir impaled herself upon his rock hard shaft, starting to buck back and forth, her breasts pressing against his chin during the 'forth' portion.

Chaud groaned loudly, panting softly as his two Pokémon teamed up to pleasure their master.

"What about me?" Lopunny asked with a wink, her speech intelligible to Chaud through Gardevoir, who sent what Lopunny was saying to his mind.

Though, before Chaud could do anything, Gardevoir closed her eyes, and used Double Team. Lopunny gasped, leaning forward as one Gardevoir fingered her from behind, while another rammed Chaud's shaft into herself, moaning loudly and pressing her breasts up against his face.

Chaud, not wanting to pass up an opportunity, began to lap at her nipple and knead the firm, warm masses in front of him.

Gardevoir let out a loud groan, thrusting herself forward against Chaud roughly. The Rare Candies hadn't just leveled up their bodies, as was obvious—the two were now complete pokesluts. The second Gardevoir leaned up, locking Lopunny in a tight kiss.

Almost as if they were all one, their orgasms came at almost the exact same time. As Gardevoir orgasmed, her Double Team broke, but she gave another wave of pure pleasure. Lopunny screamed, femcum shooting from her pussy, and Chaud, caught between the two, yelled out as he started to cum inside of Gardevoir, filling her with his seed.

He collapsed to the floor, leaning against the wall for support, but the other two had different ideas. They turned Chaud around, picking him back up, with Lopunny in front this time.

Gardevoir had been a Psychic-type, and so was gentler, but Lopunny was much tougher more physical. She impaled herself on his shaft, without even wincing at losing her virginity.

She held Chaud tightly, rocking him against her body, while Gardevoir tended to Lopunny's breasts, making sure they were well-massaged, before moving up and wrapping her legs around Lopunny's neck, making her eat her out.

It wasn't long before this threesome ended in a similar way, a cascade of orgasms across the three of them. The two Pokémon let Chaud down, licking their lips eagerly. Gardevoir nudged him, giving her breasts a light squeeze.

"Do you have any more of those candies, master? They were…oooh…delicious…" she moaned rather enticingly.

Chaud laughed nervously, shrugging and looking at them with an apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, girls, I don't have any more of those. They're called Rare for a reason," he said, wishing he had more. He thought for a moment, then came up with an idea. "But you know, leveling up the old way is just as fun…"

Gardevoir knew what he meant from the shower stall the last night. She turned around and bent over, putting her hands on the ground. "Well, then come on," she cooed at him.

He grinned and moved forward, gripping Gardevoir's hips, then thrusting into her. Now that he could take his time and feel her out, it seemed she was no less tight than her first time.

Gardevoir groaned out loud, her mouth hanging open as Chaud pumped into her, making pleasure shoot across her skin as he leaned over her back and cupped her breasts.

Lopunny, who had been feeling somewhat left out, moved around to Gardevoir's front, spreading her legs, and letting the Psychic-type put her tongue to use diving into her dark depths.

Underneath the bed, where Lopunny could see now, she found one Rare Candy, and contemplated what to do with it.

Lopunny held the Rare Candy in her hands where Gardevoir couldn't see it, discreetly unwrapping it, then popping it into her mouth. She sighed happily, sucking on it to soften it up.

Gardevoir heard the soft sucking noise, though, and grabbed Lopunny, pulling her down so that their eyes were level, then locking herself into a powerful kiss. They fought for the last Rare Candy, hurriedly trying to get it away from the other, distracting each other with groping and fingering and anything else they could think of.

Chaud grinned, watching the two struggle against each other as he continued his thrusts, seeing how deep he could go into Gardevoir's tight snatch.

Gardevoir couldn't hold on. Chaud was pleasure enough, but with Lopunny beneath her, it was just too much. She screamed, shouting Chaud's name telepathically, and her mouth came free from the feverish kiss.

Lopunny swallowed down the Rare Candy, and moaned happily as her body grew, cupping her breasts. Yet Gardevoir, with the experience from sex with Chaud…

*Lopunny reached level 70!* *Gardevoir reached level 70!*

Gardevoir grinned at Lopunny, rubbing her own breasts, and smiling back at Chaud, who soon came into her with an excited shout.

Gardevoir moved out of the way, allowing Lopunny to take up a place closer to Chaud. She grinned at him, kissing him gently, before pushing him onto the bed, groaning happily as she slid down over him.

Gardevoir was about to join the two on the bed, when a knock from the door distracted her. Chaud's friend, a young female trainer named May, stood there, having heard that he was staying in the room. She was passing through the town herself, and had decided to meet up with him.

Gardevoir opened the door, and May gulped lightly, staring at the Pokémon's chest. That couldn't be natural. "I think…I'm at the wrong room, sorry," she said, but before she could get away, Gardevoir was pulling her in.

Chaud's arms were wrapped around Lopunny's waist, holding on while the Pokémon slid up and down along his length. He groaned loudly, then leaned up to kiss her, grinning as he tasted the vaguely berry-like taste of Rare Candy on her tongue.

Gardevoir closed the door psychically, holding May as she tried to get away. She had one saved, just in case… Gardevoir pointed behind the table, where one of the Rare Candies had rolled. It floated up and into her hand, where she unwrapped it before shoving it into May's mouth.

May would have protested, but—hey, it didn't taste too bad. This Gardevoir looked familiar, too. Maybe it was Chaud's room. She couldn't see what was happening on the bed.

Lopunny stayed locked in the kiss with Chaud; it was interesting how human mouths worked different from her own. She continued to pump her hips up and down, while he, eyes screwed shut and groaning out of sheer pleasure, tried to thrust back up into her as fast as he could.

May started to moan softly as the Rare Candy took effect. Her youthful chest pushed forward into much more mature proportions, as did her hips and her legs, now leaving her in a very sexy body, with an insanely high sex drive.

"You're looking good…" she said to Gardevoir, grinning as she peeled off her ill-fitting clothes, then kissing the Pokémon needily, pressing up against her.

Lopunny was gasping and moaning, grinding herself against Chaud and holding tightly to her trainer. She licked lightly at his chest, groaning loudly and leaning forward, exposing her breasts to him. He started licking happily, rubbing the wonderful mounds.

Gardevoir held May tightly as they kissed, May sucking the taste of Rare Candy from Gardevoir's tongue. The Pokémon's fingers found their way to the trainer, sliding inside her slit and making her scream with pleasure.

Chaud was amazed at Lopunny's stamina as compared to Gardevoir, though Lopunny was supposed to be good at this sort of thing. At least, it seemed like she would be good with it, being one of the sexiest Pokémon, but... It didn't matter. Lopunny was bouncing up and down over him, groaning loudly and letting him knead her tits.

May groaned loudly as Gardevoir played her pussy like a piano, the two still locked in a kiss. May's fingers didn't take long to find Gardevoir's sex either. The two went at it, humping frantically and moaning loudly, playing with their breasts.

Lopunny's movements were getting jerkier, and she was gasping for air. Before long, she let out a cry, orgasming powerfully. It set off Chaud's orgasm, pumping her full of his seed as well, and leaving the two rather tired but very pleased.

Gardevoir was enhancing the pleasure signals that May's nerves were sending to her brain, making the experience that much more powerful. May screamed loudly, cumming heavily, and moments later, so did Gardevoir.

The two came to the bed, joining Lopunny and Chaud. May grinned as she slid next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hey there, sexy," she purred softly, grinning. Gardevoir and Lopunny leaned over him as well, pinning him down against the bed.

Chaud had always had his eye on May, though he didn't see much of her, the both of them travelling as they did. But now, even if she was smaller than his Pokémon, she was hotter than she'd ever been.

Chaud didn't want to wait any longer, so he rolled on top of May, grinning as he kissed the female's cheek. With a thrust, her virginity was gone, and ten minutes later, Chaud rolled off the first piece of human ass he'd had in a while.

"What do you say?" he asked as they sat on the bed later, discussing the future for them and the two Pokémon.

May smiled, winking at Chaud. "I think coming along with you and your Pokémon over there would be great."

The two kissed, and then let Gardevoir and Lopunny come. The Pokémon smiled broadly, Lopunny snuggling up beside May, while Gardevoir lay beside Chaud. He had never expected anything like this when his Kirlia was evolving, but he had to say—he liked it.


End file.
